


Prom is our last chance

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And teresa/gally/newt are friends, F/F, Fluff, Im sorry if the thomally is weird im new to that, M/M, Minho and brenda are the best of bros, Thomas/brenda/minho are friends, enjoy, its cute, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Brenda and Teresa have a plan and everyone is love, just in time for prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom is our last chance

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say this on all my stories but I'm dyslexic, so I'm very sorry for all the spelling errors or weird grammer, I can't help it. I only write fanfics because I think there aren't enough for ships like Brenda/Teresa and Minho/newt so please don't say anything about the spelling problems, if you don't like it just please don't read, im sorry if it comes off rude but comments like that are why i dont write a lot, so thank you and enjoy.

"So prom is next week" Brenda said jogging to Minho and Thomas "so it is" Thomas said, not taking his eyes off on his phone, so Brenda grabbed it and put it in a random locker, closing the door and locking it.

"dude" Thomas yelled "you can have it later, listen to me" she said sharply "I'm going to ask Teresa to prom and you two should ask out gally and newt" she said crossing her arms "no way" Thomas said "no, come on, you have to they might be going to different collages and well never get another chance to do this" Brenda said "Minho" she said, asking for some back up "Brenda's right I'll have to shoot myself if I still have to hear you complain about how much you like gally" Minho said "and it is are last chance" he finished. Brenda and Minhos flashed their eyes on to Thomas "fine but we all have to no chickening" Thomas said, pointing his finger at his friend's.

"deal" Brenda and Minho said "good and I kinda need you help with some else" Brenda said "one of you has to come dress shopping with me." Thomas quickly yelled "not it" before for Minho could say anything "damn it" Minho yelled "its okay Minho I don't know how to open that locker" Brenda said looping her elbow with Minhos and started to walk down the hall together.

"really" Thomas yelled putting his hands up in the air.

*************************************

"Newt NEWT" Teresa yelled after her friend in the hall, when he stopped so she could talk to him. "are you going to prom" she asked and he looked at her a little surprised "no" he laughed, stopping at his locker to put away his books.

"well you are now and your going with Minho" she said and newt stopped dead turning to face her "what did you do" he asked eyes as wide as dinner plates, he knew telling Teresa about his crush was a very bad idea.

"Nothing yet" she said with a smile when gally came up to them and she turned to him quickly "and you too" she said "what" he asked confused, looking at newt for answers "you to are both going to prom, your going with Minho" Teresa said pointing at newt "and your going with my brother" she said turning to point at gally "we have to ask them out before we graduate or well never get another chance" she said desperately.

"so you in or what" she asked and gally nodded "yeah alright" he said and they both looked at newt "yeah okay I guess" newt sighed and Teresa clapped her hands together with a big grin "great" she said and started to walk down the hall the skirt on her cheerleader uniform swaging behind her.

"oh shit" gally muttered "were fucked" he said eye wide looking at newt "yep" newt said close his locker with a sigh.

*************************************

"You going show me" Minho asked Brenda, through the door to the dressing room "jeez, just wait a minute, you impatient shit" Brenda yelled back at Minho, when he heard the lock on the door unlock. She stepped out in a short strapless dress with black lace covering the top and then black with white polka dots going down to just above her knees. 

"Well?" she asked "you look good" he said, trying to wiped the shock off his face she was always very pretty but the dress suites her and makes her very very pretty.

"ahh your going make me blush" she said and walked back into the change room. "Here" she said and throwing the dress at him from over the door "buy that I'll be out in a sec" she said.

Minho walked to the cash register and the handed the dress to the guy working there, pull money out of brenda's wallet, when he looked up to see newt behind the cash register "oh Hi newt" he said 'don't embarrassed yourself' he kept saying over and over to himself in his head "Hi Minho" he said back with his sweet smile "getting the dress with your date" he asked but his smiled looked a lot more forced now.

"umm no I'm here with Brenda, I don't have a date" he said and newt looked down, but seemed to smile a bit more. 

"Are you going" Minho asked "Teresa wants me to but I don't know" he said "would you like to go with me" Minho asked and newt looked up at him surprised 'no other course he doesn't like you what were you thinking' he thought "i-i'm so sorry just forget I said anything" Minho said taking the bag with the dress in it from newt and walking back to the dressing room, face Bright red.

"Minho wait" he said and turned to see newt run over "I'm sorry I was just surprised I was going to ask you to prom" newt said and Minho's jaw dropped "really?" he asked and newt nodded and smiled, Minho smiled back at a loss for words. "umm here's my number" newt said handing him a small piece of paper "text me" he said and kissed Minho's cheek, going back the the cash register Minho had chills all over and was just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. 

"what'd I miss" Brenda asked taking the bag from his hand he looked at her and smiled even bigger "what" she asked, brows knitted together.

*************************************

After practice Gally saw Thomas, siting on the bleachers, Brenda wasn't there and Minho was in the change room so this was his shot, as he made his way over to Thomas, he looked at in the group of cheerleaders for Teresa, who winked at him 'you can do this' he kept thinking to himself, when Thomas started to walk over to him and met him have way.

"Hi" he said looking down at Thomas, who was a good bit smaller then him. "Hi" Thomas said smiling up at him "so I was wondering of umm you would possibly-" was the last thing gally said before Thomas got a football right in the side of his head and passed out.

 

Gally watched Thomas eyes filter open, they were in the nurses office because Thomas got hit in the head with a god damn football, yeah just his luck. Thomas tried to sit up, gally quickly, put his hand on Thomas shoulder, pushing him back down. "hey, hey take it easy" he said and Thomas turned to face him. "what happened" Thomas asked "well, we were talking and I was about to ask you to prom, when Winston hit you in the head with a football" gally said calmly, then he realised what actually said and flip out, Thomas eyes were wide in shock "I mean i-i umm ne-ever mind.....I hope you feel better" gally babbled, face red, standing up when Thomas grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his level locking there lips together.

"yes" Thomas said, when they finally broke apart "I would love to go to prom with you gally" he said and gally pulled Thomas closer and kissed him again. God he loved Teresa.

*************************************

"This was a bad idea" Brenda said with Thomas behind her rubbing her shoulders and Minho standing in front of her. "I did it Thomas did it and this was your idea you have to" he said "but she probably already has a date she's really hot and everyone likes her" Brenda said "she doesn't, she said she was waiting for someone" Thomas said.

"see she's waiting for someone she's probably going to go with Ben or Rachel" Brenda said "no" Minho said, putting both hands on Brenda's face, cupping her cheeks.

"she's waiting for you. you can do this bren" he said looking in her eyes and she nodded "your right I can do this" Brenda said "okay" Brenda muttered walking over to the door.

Thomas and Minho went to hide behind the car in the driveway, Brenda was in front of Teresa and thomas' house with one pink rose in her hand, behind her back. 

she knocked on the door and Teresa opened the door and smiled lightly "Brenda, Hi" she said "I'm pretty sure Thomas left" she said and Brenda forced her voice "actually I was hoping to talk to you" Brenda said and Teresa smiled a little brighter.

"I was meaning to talk to you too, one sec" Teresa said put a finger in the air and ran down the hall, coming back holding one red rose, Brenda pulled out her pink rose, from behind her back, that she got for Teresa they both smiled at each other.

"I've liked you since grade 8" Teresa said "I've liked you since grade 7" Brenda said and Teresa smiled even wider.

Brenda leaned in and Teresa cupped her cheeks kissing her deeply, they broke apart when they heard clapping and cheering they turned and saw Minho laughing with his arm wrapped around newt's waist, who was clapping and gally with his hand on Thomas' lower back, who was clapping and yelling 'that's my sister.'

Teresa started to laugh and Brenda cupped her cheeks and kissed her again.

*************************************

On prom night, newt and Minho got there to see Thomas sucking gallys face off in the corner and Brenda and Teresa siting down at a table, they sat down and talked for a bit when newt stood up and grabbed Minho's hands pull him up with him. 

"lets go dance" newt said putting Minho's hands on his waist "no I don't dance" Minho said and newt rolled his eyes "okay then, what if I let you touch my butt well we dance" newt asked and Minho's eye lit up, newt laughed "of course." 

He went into the crowd of people, well holding Minho's hand, Brenda and Teresa laughed at how whipped Minho already was.

Teresa turned to look at Brenda "would you like to dance" she asked and Brenda "smiled only if your okay with me stepping on your toes" she said and Teresa chuckled pulling Brenda to the dance floor. Brenda just couldn't take her eyes off Teresa she was in a long white dress with pretty gems at the top and her hair was its normal beautiful dark curls and that smile that lit up her whole face. she just looked stunning.

Brenda smiled back at Teresa. they just rocked from side to side together, glad that the plan worked.


End file.
